janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Two
Chapter Two 'is the 2nd episode of Season 1 of ''Jane the Virgin. Synopsis '''CALM, COOL AND CONFUSED — Jane (Gina Rodriguez) struggles to keep her unexpected pregnancy from taking over her life, but with her mom Xiomara (Andrea Navedo) pressuring her to sue the doctor who accidentally inseminated her, and her constant run-ins with the baby’s biological father, Rafael (Justin Baldoni), life is anything but normal. To top it off, Michael’s (Brett Dier) jealousy about Jane and Rafael’s past leads him to make an unexpected alliance with Petra (Yael Grobglas). Meanwhile, Jane’s own father, Rogelio (Jaime Camil), is insisting on meeting his daughter, but Xiomara wants to keep the secret from Jane a little while longer. Recap Starring Recurring cast :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver :Bridget Regan as Rose :Carlo Rota as Emilio Solano :Diane Guerrero as Lina Santillan :Alano Miller as Roman Zazo :Azie Tesfai as Nadine Hanson :Priscilla Barnes as Magda Co-Starring :Camille Collard as Frankie :Brian Dare as Luca :Montse Hernandez as Teen Jane :Butch Klein as Jim :Greice Santo as "Blanca" :Stacie Greenwell as Sonogram Technician :Jordan Diambrini as Superfly Date :Omar Chavez as Frantic PA Quotes Trivia *Jane's quinceañera is shown at the start of the episode. *This is the first time Michael attends the family meeting *Luisa and Rose's relationship is revealed. *Luisa's medical license is suspended *Rafael offers Jane money directly to not sue Luisa *Rafael was arrested once *Zaz assaults Petra, but she fools him and gets away *Rafael got cancer in early 2013 *Jane started working at The Marbella in 2010 *Emilio Solano likes to fish *Rafael tells Jane that Luisa is the one who helped him, telling him to focus on the bright, which is what Luisa tells Rose she is doing *Luisa is a recovering alcoholic *Jane wants to write about romance *They hear the baby's heartbeat *Michael gets jealous of Rafael and asks Jane to quit her job. *An informer named Cortez has pointed out Roman Zazo as a Sin Rostro contact *Michael tells Petra that he knows about her affair with Roman Zazo *Michael spies on Jane and Rafael PARALLELS *Clear parallels are drawn between Rogelio and Rafael, in their inspiring and supporting Xiomara and Jane, respectively; Rogelio remembers Xiomara is a singer, Rafael remembers Jane is a writer and both encourage the women to pursue their dreams LOCATIONS **Villanueva Home **Rafael's apartment **The Marbella **Hospital **School PRODUCTION *The table read was on July 22, 2014JTV Tweet. (July 2014), which is also Jaime Camil's birthday *This script was ready on July 14, 2014 *Filming began on August 1, 2014 *This episode was watched by 1.36 million viewers.Jane the Virgin: Season One Ratings (May 2015) 'Secrets' *Luisa's lover Rose is her step-mom *Jane reveals to Michael her past with Rafael *Alba finds out that her daughter is sleeping with her favorite telenovela actor *Roman Zazo is violent Music :milkshake | KELIS :flashback to Jane's Quince :una flor | JUANES :Flashback to Xo seeing Rogelio on TV, googling him and then the present: Jane takes the bus to work/at the end alba watches Passions of Santos, sees Rogelio in Xo's room and faints :tonight we live the life | PENNY SHAW FEAT. HERSH :the hotel party :wrong things right | GUSTAVO GALINDO :michael apologises :let it go | JAMES BAY :"kissing music", rafael gives petra another chance Photos 2jafael.jpg Rs.jpg 2penthouse.jpeg 2petra.jpeg ch.jpg chh.jpg 102.jpeg Notes and references 1 Category:Season 1 episodes